


Harry the Head Boy

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Hand Job, Harry/Multi - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Harry Potter, Hogwarts' latest Head Boy doesn't seem to care about the rules at all. Follow his naughty adventures as he deals with wayward students and sexy females. Harry/Hermione Harry/multi SMUT
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was a happy camper. He was on his way with his best friend, Hermione Granger to check out their new suite which was exclusively used by the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was happy that he'd finally get his own room, but Hermione was bouncing with excitement. The only negative was that their other friend, Ron, was being a jealous git like always. They didn't let his negativity ruin their fun. Hermione led the way as fast as her shapely legs could carry her. "Hurry up, Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Slow down, Hermione. It'll still be there if we take an extra minute to make sure we don't fall and break our necks!" Harry chuckled. They made their way up the dangerously moving staircase and exited on the fifth floor. Hermione grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the hall to the correct door. They stopped at an ordinary-looking wooden door that had no handle or lock.

"Nos sumus hic in disco," Hermione read out the passphrase that she had chosen. She told Harry that it was "We are here to learn" in Latin. Go figure. A handle appeared out of thin air, and Hermione grabbed a hold of it and pulled the door open. An ominous creaking sound gave way to a beautifully decorated Common Room. It was similar to the other Common Rooms of the castle. This one was just a bit smaller. It had a crackling fire and a couple of comfortable-looking couches. That was all Harry cared about. "This is brilliant!" Hermione shouted out, running around to examine every last inch of the place. Harry, on the other hand, went into his personal bedroom to take a look. He nodded at what he saw. It was a nice room. It was large with a big, fluffy bed and a decent sized desk that he could do his work on. No doubt that Hermione would complain about the lack of desk space.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking their things and getting ready for the final year at school. Later that night they had patrols that were uneventful. That was a bit of a surprise. Usually, the students would break curfew to spend some extra quality time with their respective boy/girl friends that they hadn't seen all summer. Once their patrol was over, Harry and Hermione went back to their new suite to get settled in for the night. Harry took a quick shower then hopped into bed. He was exhausted from a long day. It appeared that Hermione was as well since she didn't talk much. It seemed that her excitement was tempered by extreme exhaustion. Soon, each was in their rooms fast asleep.

It was sometime later that Harry was woken up by Hermione's voice. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He listened for what was going on. Hermione's voice echoed throughout their suite. Harry sighed and calmed his beating heart. Hermione was having a bad dream. She had warned him that this might happen. This summer she had started having nightmares which really interrupted her sleep cycle. Not only that, but it also disrupted her parent's sleep patterns as well.

Getting up wearing only his boxers, Harry crept into the Common Room and listened at Hermione's door. He could hear her thrashing around and mumbling loudly. Harry quietly turned the handle on her door and opened it. He tiptoed inside and found her all twisted up in the sheets of her bed. He got a good look at her. She didn't look very peaceful, probably because of her nightmare. His eyes traveled down to the area where she had kicked off her covers. Hermione was sleeping in only a long t-shirt and panties. His eyes drank in the sexiness of her smooth legs and the way her shirt rode up and gave him a peek at her panty-clad bum. His face reddened considerably. Attempting to be a gentleman, he pulled the sheet up to cover her. He sat on the bed close to her and shook her awake. "Hermione!" he whispered loudly, shaking her slightly.

After a few seconds of shaking and calling her name, she woke and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes cutely and looked at him. "Harry?"

"Sorry for barging in, but you were having a bad dream and yelling out," he said, explaining why he was in her room.

Hermione winced. "Sorry, Harry," she said apologetically. "I was afraid that this might happen. It got so bad during the summer that my mom had to sleep in bed with me just so they could get some sleep. Having her in bed with me seemed to help a lot."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" he offered before stopping to think about what he said. He blushed furiously and hoped that it was too dark for Hermione to see. "Umm … I mean do you want me to sleep in your bed to help with the nightmares," he corrected himself. He couldn't see Hermione blushing as well. She was quiet for what he thought was a long time, but in reality, was only a short moment.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked nervously. "It would really help, and I'm afraid that my grades might suffer if I can't sleep properly." She was going into her NEWT year. She would be absolutely heartbroken if she worked so hard for six years only to have a few nightmares ruin her most important year!

Harry tried to calm his breathing. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Now budge over and don't hog the covers." Hermione nervously giggled and scooted over to give him some room.

They did their best to get settled, but it was difficult due to the nervousness that they both felt. Eventually, their tiredness won out, and Harry just pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. Hermione didn't mind and snuggled down into his warm chest and closed her eyes. Her nightmares didn't return that night. The next morning she woke up feeling refreshed! She looked around but couldn't see Harry. She frowned and hopped out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and went back into the Common Room looking for her wayward best friend. "Hermione, is that you?" she heard him call out from his room.

"Yeah!" she answered through the door.

"Sorry I didn't wake you! I woke up to go to the bathroom and saw that it was nearly time to wake up anyway. So I decided to stay up and take a shower." Harry exited his room rubbing a towel on his wet hair. Other than that, it looked like he was ready for the first day of class. "I didn't want to wake you up. I figured you'd need all the sleep you can get."

"You're right about that," she agreed, looking him over. "Thanks for sleeping with me last night," she blushed. "I slept really well," Hermione confessed. Harry blushed as well.

"It's no problem. I enjoyed it. Do you want me to stay with you again tonight?" he asked her. Not trusting her own voice, Hermione nodded. Harry smiled and nodded in return. "Well, we've got a little under an hour before breakfast starts. The Prefects will show the firsties the way to the Dining Hall, so you have plenty of time to get ready."

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it," Hermione smiled. "I'll go get ready."

After breakfast, they went to their classes and talked to the rest of the Prefects to make sure that everyone had a copy of the schedule and knew their times to patrol. Once the day was nearly done, Harry went back to his room and got a little bit of his homework done. Hermione wasn't in. Harry snorted. Hermione was following her normal start of the year routine. On the first day, go to class and spend the rest of the day in the library. He wouldn't see her for at least another hour, he thought. He was correct in his prediction. Hermione walked in nearly two hours later carrying a massive pile of thick tomes that would take Harry a month to read. Harry ran over to her and took the books from her arms.

"Thank you, Harry," she breathed out in relief. "It nearly broke my getting them here."

"You're not a pack mule, Hermione. You can take more than one trip, or better yet, call me to help you," Harry chuckled at his best friend.

Hermione blushed at his teasing. "I will next time," she promised. "I just got too excited and forgot." She opened her bedroom door for him, and he carried her massive load into her room and deposited them on her overstuffed desk. "Stupid desk," she mumbled. "How do the teachers expect us to do our work properly when they supply us with inferior desks?!" she complained. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Hermione better than anyone in school.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I've commissioned a thirty-five thousand square foot desk for you to live in. You can sleep in one of the drawers," he teased her. Her cheeks pinkened as she slapped his shoulder in embarrassment.

Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed thinking about an essay that she was planning out when Harry's hand slid up the bottom of her t-shirt and gripped her upper thigh. She gasped then held her breath. She looked at Harry. He was asleep. She blushed as his hand slid up and down her silky skin and occasionally bumped into her panty-clad vagina. Hermione bit her lip. It felt really good! She looked at Harry again. He was really cute, and she'd be lying if she said that she never had any indecent thoughts about her green-eyed friend. Obviously, she never mentioned to anyone how incredibly horny she would get at night. Hermione had always been quick to arouse. She could usually manage her urges in a proper way, but tonight she was being tested. Making sure that Harry was still asleep, she gently took hold of his hand and raised it until it was pressed against her damp panties. She let out a breath that she had been holding and bit back a moan as she rubbed herself against him. She was holding his hand tightly to her virgin pussy, grinding her hips back and forth, trying to coax every bit of pleasure that she could. She needed more! She looked at him again. Still asleep. As quietly as she could, she eased the panties off her smooth, shapely legs and placed them to the side. She closed her eyes as she parted her thighs and placed his hand between her legs. She shuttered out a gasp as his fingers brushed against her soaked slit. She bit her lower lip sexily as she smooshed his hand into her pussy and clit. She began wiggling her hips about, reveling in the feeling of receiving pleasure from a hand that was not hers. She blushed as she smeared her arousal all over her friend's hand. She couldn't help herself though. It felt too good! His knuckle pressed hard against her sensitive clit, and she was barely able to hold back a scream of pleasure. She pressed the knuckle into her harder and moved her hips rapidly! Her nipples were rock hard as she dry humped Harry's unconscious hand.

Hermione's chest rose and fell in rapid succession as the wonderful feeling of an orgasm coiled through her lower belly. She was fighting her body's normal reaction and kept from thrashing around. Finally, with a shuddered breath, Hermione came all over Harry's hand. She squeaked quietly as juices squirted out of her virgin cunt, drenching Harry's hand and arm. A few seconds later she was able to calm herself. The wonderful orgasm had calmed, and she was able to think clearly again. She looked over at Harry to make sure that he was still asleep. Her face turned beet red when her brown eyes met emerald green. Harry was looking at her shell shocked!

"Umm … hi Harry," she said pathetically. Poor Hermione didn't know how she was going to talk herself out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action continues.

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Chapter 2**

Hermione didn't know what to say as Harry stared at her. Luckily for her, she didn't need to say anything as Harry rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. For a moment she thought about rebuking him for assuming that it was okay to kiss her without asking. At least she did until she remembered what she did to his hand.

Harry nestled between her legs, and she spread them for him as their tongues dueled. She stiffened for a moment when his hand slid under her shirt and cupped her bare breast. Soon she relaxed and let herself enjoy the sensation of someone playing with her chest.

Harry was having the time of his life! He couldn't believe what Hermione was doing to him when he woke up. He certainly wasn't opposed to doing that kind of stuff with her. He had, after all, experimented with several different girls over the years. Harry always had a bit of a soft spot for his best friend. She was cute and a bit timid when it came to anything sexual. At least he thought so. Then he woke up to her riding his hand, and something inside of him snapped. He wanted her right then and there! Now his hand was fondling her tits, and judging from the way her back arched, she was loving every second of it.

It was difficult, but Harry was able to remove his boxers without getting off Hermione. He sat up and pulled her with him. Harry lifted her onto his lap and pulled her shirt off. Tossing the shirt to the side, he cupped her toned ass cheeks and moved her until her wet slit was hotdogging his large cock!

Hermione looked down in shock. She was completely nude and straddling an equally nude Harry Potter! Her face went red when she realized that their genitals were rubbing against one another. Not only that but his was rock hard, and hers was soaking wet. Still, she couldn't help herself and started rocking her hips back and forth. She bit her lower lip as she smeared her juices down the length of his girth. Hermione gasped when his hands played with her breasts, and his thumbs rubbed her incredibly hard nipples. "Suck them, Harry," she quietly begged. Harry complied without question. He lowered his head and captured one of the hard nubs with his lips. Hermione moaned noisily as his tongue wiggled against the sensitive flesh. Her hips were moving speedily against his, and she was a bit embarrassed by the sounds her wet pussy was making.

Harry decided to take their relationship to the next level. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up a little. Lining his cock up with her virgin slit, he slowly lowered her down. Hermione's eyes widened when she felt his head slip through her wet crevice. Her breath shuddered when she took inch after inch of his impressive cock. Knowing that it was going to hurt, Hermione steeled her nerves and dropped down, taking the rest of his length in a single go! She cried out in pain and clenched her eyes shut tightly. Feeling bad for her, Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, one she was happy to return. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm. "Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "It hurt at first, but now it's not so bad. You can move now."

Harry kissed her forehead, and Hermione blushed at the intimacy. Harry thought that that was weird. She didn't blush when he penetrated her, but a simple kiss on the forehead turned her red. He would never figure out girls. Shaking those thoughts away, he grabbed her pillowy behind and made her move. Hermione gasped when Harry forced her to ride him. Her hips followed his directions, and soon she was moving them on her own. Following his orders made her feel sexy and naughty. She really enjoyed that feeling! Placing her hands on his shoulders, she bounced on his cock and gyrated her hips. She was trying to copy the movements of a woman she had seen on the tele that summer. She had accidentally changed the channel to a spicy movie, and she couldn't help but watch and blush as the woman rode a well-muscled man. She was fascinated by the way her hips swayed and wanted to try that herself one day. Now she was getting to try!

Harry loved what Hermione was doing with her hips! She was obviously a virgin, but she was giving it her best. Hermione's warm, pleasant breath was washing over his face as she bounced on top of him. He enjoyed the clapping sound their bodies made. His hands were exploring her tight bum when one of his fingertips brushed over her crinkled hole. Hermione gasped and Harry moaned as her pussy tightened considerably, which was really saying something as her pussy was already virgin tight. Wanting the sensation to continue, Harry rubbed his finger against her asshole again. Hermione moaned wantonly as her pussy squeezed the life out of him! "Do you like that, Hermione? Do you like having your cute, little bum played with?" he teased his bookish friend.

"I love it! Please do it some more," she begged, fucking him as hard as she could. He held a finger up to her lips.

"Suck on it," he ordered. "Get it nice and wet." Hermione abided and took his finger to the hilt. Harry bit back a moan as Hermione used her lips and tongue to slather his finger in her saliva. Harry made the decision to use her mouth whenever possible. He would have to teach her how to give a proper blowjob. For the moment, he had other things on his mind.

His hand went behind her, and she bit her lip as his wet finger circled her rim. She squealed when the first penetration occurred. Slowly his finger went deeper and deeper! Her breath was broken and her body was shaky as he passed the second knuckle. With his other hand, he slapped her ass and told her to get back to work. Groaning, she started moving her hips again. She cried out as the double penetration mixed with the sensation of her sensitive nipples rubbing against his chest was too much for a recently deflowered virgin like her to take! Her body started trembling as her silky walls restricted around his massive member! "Harry!," she cried out and felt liquid squirt from her nether region. She was unable to think about that though as the biggest orgasm of her young life rolled over her. Her body thrashed around but was held tight by Harry as he manhandled her into submission. She wanted to tell him to stop, to give her time to recover, but she kept her mouth shut and let him continue to fuck her even as her orgasm was making her see stars! Finally, he moaned, and she felt him deposit a healthy load of cum inside of her.  _ 'Thank god that I'm on the potion,' she thought. _

Tired, they both collapsed next to one another. Harry straightened out his arm, and Hermione jumped at the invitation. She rested her head on his shoulder and blushed when his arm wrapped around her and held her tightly. She was too embarrassed to talk, so she stayed quiet until she fell asleep from exhaustion. That night she had the best sleep of her life.

The next morning she woke up before Harry. Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She raised her arms and stretched, which did incredible things to her bare breasts. She squeaked and covered herself up. That was when she remembered that she was no longer a virgin. She was a woman! Women weren't supposed to be embarrassed to show off their bodies to their lovers! Besides, Harry had already seen and explored every inch of her body. With a bit of nervousness, she let her arms drop and allowed her body to be seen. Not that there was anybody to see it since it was only her and Harry, and he was fast asleep. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up. That was when she realized that she wasn't tired. She didn't have a single nightmare last night! In fact, it was just the opposite. She had had a pleasant dream, though she couldn't remember what it was about. She smiled widely and wanted to cry out in happiness but kept it inside. She didn't want to wake Harry. Spinning around, she went about her morning routine. If she was quick, she might be able to get in half an hour of reading before they had to leave for breakfast!

Harry woke up feeling good. He stretched and threw the covers off of him. Instantly the smell of sex hit him in the face. He smiled lewdly at the thoughts of what had happened last night. Seeing that he only had half an hour before breakfast started, he put those thoughts out of his head and hurried to get ready.

Harry the Head Boy

Hermione wasn't exactly having the most productive day. Her thoughts were constantly on the activities she partook in the previous night. All-day her cheeks were pink while thinking about the pleasure that she had felt. Adding the fact that she was able to get the best sleep she ever had, Hermione had come to a single conclusion. She had to talk Harry into making an arrangement with her. Now that she had sex, she was loathed to do without it. She worked hard all day! She earned the right to feel good once the day was done! She could also argue that it was considered a treatment for her medical condition, but she didn't think that argument would fly with any reputable medical personnel. It might with Harry though, she thought naughtily.

Once classes were over, Hermione skipped out on going to the library for today to talk to Harry. It was a bit embarrassing for her at first, but she was very happy to see that their relationship hadn't suffered and that Harry treated her just the same as before. Well, maybe a little better since she  _ did  _ give him her virginity after all!

"So, Harry, I've been thinking," she said, flipping through her daily notes from class. Like every day, she was organizing them into the proper folders.

"What else is new?" Harry snorted cheekily. Earning a glare from the bookworm, he just chuckled an apology.

"You know the stuff that we did last night? I want to keep doing it. Every night," she said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as she felt.

"You do?" Harry asked, surprised that she wanted to continue so soon. He figured that she would spend at least a couple of weeks going over things in her head before talking to him about it.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'd like to be clear though. It's just about sex. I'm not looking for a relationship. I love you, Harry. I really do. You're my best friend. I'm just not in love with you," she confessed, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her.

"It's okay, Hermione. I feel the same way," he smiled at her. She sighed, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"That's good because I really like the things you did to me," she stated shyly. Her face was already heating up. "I'd like it if you showed me more."

"You'd like to experiment and find out the things you like?" he asked for clarification. She nodded.

"There is another reason. Last night was the best sleep that I've had in a long time. I'd really like for that to continue as long as possible."

"All the way through the school year?" he asked.

"And beyond if possible," she told him. "We can stop when one of us finds a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't see any reason to stop when we are both single. Do you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. What she said was true. As long as they were both single, there was no reason why they couldn't take pleasure from one another. They already shared a living quarter. They might as well take advantage of it.

"So to be clear, you want a friends-with-benefits type arrangement?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes. I'll be way too busy for the next few years to have a proper relationship. I already love you and trust you. I think you're handsome and physically fit, and you seem to know what you're doing in bed. Besides, you're the only person that I've ever had sex with. You're clearly the best choice," she told him, feeling a little less embarrassed the more they talked about it.

Harry nodded. "Okay, Hermione. I agree."

"Good. Then shall we," she grabbed his hand and led him into her room. His eyes widened at the eagerness of the sexy know-it-all. He knew he was in for a rough night! He had a big, goofy smile on his face as he was pulled into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry catches Susan Bones out past curfew.

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Chapter 3**

Harry was jauntily whistling as he roamed the empty halls during one of his late-night patrols. He had already caught several rule breakers. He wasn’t going to lie; he felt bad about punishing people for breaking rules that he too had broken a hundred times. He’d still be breaking them except now he was the Head Boy and had permission to be out whenever he wanted. 

He didn’t feel so bad when he had caught a group of Slytherins sneaking around. He instantly gave them detention. Hermione would have chewed him out for his blatant bias against them, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. 

When Harry turned the corner, he came face to face with the busty redhead known as Susan Bones. Susan was a girl that every boy in school wanted a piece of. Her long, auburn hair was full and thick and flowed down to the middle of her back. She had a lovely face that was only slightly chubby but made her look even cuter. The reason why the boys went mad about her was her incredibly curvy body. It was glorious if he was being honest. She was the first girl in their year to bloom. Since then, they had never stopped growing it seemed. Susan strutted around the school sticking her chest out and happily displayed her busty rack! They had to be large D’s, possibly even Double D’s!

Susan also had nice, wide hips and shapely legs. All in all, she was a pretty sexy piece of meat. What she was doing out at midnight was the question. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Susan Bones. How are you tonight, Susan?” Harry smiled. He loved watching trouble makers squirm when caught. Squirm she did. Her face reddened, and she looked embarrassed to be caught out of bed. 

“Hi, Harry,” she said through her blush. “I’m doing well.”

“It would certainly appear so. Good enough to be traipsing around at midnight at any rate,” he said, looking her up and down. She was wearing her school robes which weren’t exactly flattering to the female form. She blushed even harder.

“I’m guessing you’d like to know what I’m doing out of bed at this time of night?” she asked accurately. 

“Yes, that would be helpful,” he said, leaning up against the chilly, stone wall. 

“I was trying to meet up with someone, but they didn’t show,” she told him.

“Oh? Who were you trying to meet up with?”

“I can’t tell you. I don’t want them to get in trouble,” she explained, trying to hide her nervousness. 

“Very commendable,” he nodded. “It’s very nice of you to take the full punishment. I’m guessing you’ll end up missing the entire Hogsmeade weekend instead of just one day. Whoever you’re keeping a secret must be a great friend. You can report to McGonagall tomorrow after class to receive punishment,” he said, pulling out his pad of detention slips and was about to start filling it out when she grabbed his arm. 

“You can’t do that!” she exclaimed in a panic.

“Why not?” he raised an eyebrow. 

She mumbled something that he couldn’t hear. “Say again,” he said, leaning closer. 

She huffed and said it louder and more clear. “I said that I have a date this weekend.” 

Harry chuckled. “You know what they say, ‘Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time’.”

“Please let me go,” she said quietly but urgently. “This date is really important to me.”

“I’m sure whoever it is will be more than willing to reschedule. You’re a very attractive girl,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Susan tried to hide her face in embarrassment, but he could still see her pink cheeks. “Thank you, but I’d rather not reschedule. Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?” she asked hopefully. He looked at her big, innocent-looking eyes. He knew they were a lie. She wasn’t innocent. She wasn’t a slag either, but certainly not innocent. There were very few innocent boys or girls in this school. 

“Not that I can think of. If you can think of something, then let me know. Otherwise, I’ll have to write you up,” he said, holding up his pad. 

She thought hard for a second before her eyes lit up. “I’ll let you touch me!”

Both of Harry’s eyebrows raised almost all the way to his hairline. “Oh?”

Susan nodded. “For ten minutes.”

“Half an hour,” he countered.

“Twenty minutes,” she countered back. 

“Deal,” he said. “Come on. I know just the place,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Her eyes widened at him agreeing so fast. She probably didn’t expect him to take her up on her offer so soon. Harry pulled them into an abandoned guestroom that he’d had the elves keep in order, for his exclusive use. Seeing the big bed, she gulped noisily. 

“I didn’t agree to have sex with you,” she clarified. 

“Relax,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m only going to touch you. If you want to take things further, then you can let me know,” he said, leading her to the bed. 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” she snorted. With a wave of his wand, she was suddenly completely nude. She squealed loudly and tried to cover up. That plan failed before it even began. She simply had too much to cover. She was spilling out of her hands much to his delight. “Harry!” she yelled in panic. 

“What?” he smirked. “You said that I could touch you for twenty minutes. I plan to do just that.”

“I didn’t say you could take off my clothes!” she said angrily, still trying to hide her parts. 

This time it was Harry who snorted. “You think that I’m only going to touch you over your robes. Not likely,” he said, walking up to her and grabbing her by the hips. 

Susan was annoyed. If only she hadn’t gotten caught then she’d be back in her warm, comfortable bed right now instead of naked in a cold room. She huffed. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” She stopped trying to hide her body and walked over to where her clothes reappeared. They were folded and sat on a table with her wand lying next to them. She grabbed her wand and waved it. Some numbers made of red light appeared on the wall and started counting down. “You’ve got twenty minutes starting now,” she stated, tossing her wand next to her clothes. 

Harry watched her walk to the bed and was instantly hard. The way her tits bounced while walking was a sight to behold. Susan crawled on the bed on her hands and knees giving him a fantastic view of her hairless pussy. She rolled over on her back and spread her legs apart. Not wanting to waste a single second, he practically ran over there and hopped onto the bed. She bounced a bit at his impact as he slid a hand up the inside of her creamy thigh. The smell of her arousal was already making him want to cum. He could hear her breathing increase the closer his hand got to her treasure. He leaned down and nuzzled her nipple with his lips. He didn’t see Susan bite her lower lip and thrust her chest out a bit. 

Susan was annoyed at having to trade sexual favors for her freedom, but she at least wanted to enjoy it. When Harry’s lips got closer to her hard nipples, she arched her back and tried to get him to suck on it. She adored having her nipples played with. It was an incredible turn-on for her. Harry, like every other boy in school, zeroed in on her busty bosom. She certainly didn’t mind. She was proud of her chest! She gasped as his fingers traveled up her moist slit until they reached her engorged clit. She closed her eyes and thrust her chest out even more!

Harry knew what she wanted. It was hard not to know when her breast was forced into his face! He wasn’t going to complain. He looked at the crinkled bit of pink flesh. It looked to be made for sucking, which was kind of true. He used his tongue and circled the rim of her medium-sized areolas. She was desperate for him to suck her hardened pebbles. Every time his mouth moved, she would move her tit, trying to stuff the sensitive bit between his lips. Her hips bucked when he slid two fingers inside of her. Curling them up, he made sure to find her G-spot before using his dew-slicked thumb to massage her excitable clit. 

“Ohhh that’s good,” she moaned out, her scent increasing as she became even hornier. “Please suck on my nipple!” she begged, rubbing them against his lips. 

“Give me a handjob and I will,” he said, licking everywhere but the hardened nub. 

“Fine! Just do it,” she practically yelled, too horny to care. 

Harry vanished his own clothes and took her hand. He placed it on his cock before going back to work. Feeling her begin to stroke him, he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her loud moan was music to his ears. He held the little nub between his teeth and pulled gently. 

“Fuck!” she squealed, her hand stroking the length of his large cock. Her lower half started wiggling around as Harry’s tongue tickled the very tip of her nipple. It was beginning to feel too good! She could hear the wet sounds that her pussy was making as he finger fucked her better than anyone ever had before. She bit her lip as her juices escaped her pussy and rolled down her butt cheeks onto her crinkled asshole. She was too embarrassed to ask him to play with that. Maybe she could ask him next time. She wasn’t opposed to spending a little more alone time with Potter. He was good-looking and obviously knew what he was doing in bed. She was sure that he wouldn’t need any persuasion if his rock-hard cock was anything to go by. Speaking of which, it was quite long and thick! Much bigger than any she had ever had. Next time she would have to test it out. 

The wonderful coil started making itself know deep in her belly. Her legs spread as wide as they could go, exposing herself completely and offering her body to him. Her breathing was out of control as her body started trembling. She could only hold on and continue to stroke his cock as she yelled out, her back arching and a jet of her juices sprayed out. He pulled his fingers out just in time as she sprayed in every direction! He used his hand to rub her clit furiously, using her own juices as a lubricant. Her eyes widened as he bit down on her nipple! The pain and pleasure were too much! Her body thrashed and bucked as he held her down, his hand still rubbing her oversensitive cit! 

“Too much!” she cried out, letting go of his cock. She was still orgasming when he settled between her legs and stroked himself as he watched her cum. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he spurted a hot load of thick seed. She watched as it shot from the tip of his cock and landed on her breasts and belly. He continued to stroke himself, painting her a little more with every spurt! She looked away in embarrassment when he rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy to wipe off the last bit of cum. 

“Fuck, Susan,” he groaned. “That was bloody brilliant!” he said, trying to calm his breathing. Her pretty face flushed. 

“Yes, I enjoyed it as well,” she said a little shyly. “I wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” she said, still lying there in complete view. She watched him look her over. He licked his lips. 

“Yeah. I can definitely make that happen,” he promised. “Let me know when a good day for you is. As Head Boy, I can get you out after curfew easily,” he said, stroking her smooth thighs. 

“I will,” she promised. “How about we get dressed, and you can walk me back to the Hufflepuff Common Room?” she asked, enjoying the way that he caressed her skin.

Harry agreed. Just another day in the life of the Head Boy of Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Hermione and the start of a good time with Ginny.

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Chapter 4**

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her face back into the covers. She tried desperately to keep the lewd noises from escaping her mouth. It was difficult when Harry had his face pressed against her ass, and his tongue was rimming her puckered hole. When his tongue tickled the opening, she couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Ohhhhhhhh …,” she moaned, hiding her face in the mattress. Her body acted on its own, and she wiggled her cute, little bottom. She knew that she probably smeared her pussy juice on his face, but at the moment, she really didn’t care. Besides, Harry never had a problem licking her fluids! His motorboating of her ass proved her theory true as she moaned like a whore. Her body was sliding up the sheets as he pressed his face harder into her. Before her head bumped into the wall, he grabbed her around the front of her thighs and pulled her back toward him. She gasped as her nipples scraped against the silky sheets. She looked over her shoulder and saw the lust in his eyes. She turned around and knew what was coming. She felt him pour some warm liquid down the crack of her sexy ass.

Hermione breathed harder as the oil rolled over her tightest hole. It was a special oil that he had her brew for this occasion. It would clean and help loosen her anus, and make her experience with anal sex even better. She bit her lip as he worked it around her asshole with his finger. 

“God, you have such a sexy ass, Hermione,” Harry told her, kissing her plump cheek before nibbling on it, making her squeal. He chuckled and slapped her ass. The loud pop of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room. “Arch your back and stick your ass up,” he commanded. She was more than happy to follow his orders. 

Hermione parted her knees and stuck her ass up in the air, keeping her face down and her back bowed. She must be quite the sight as he moaned at the picture she created. She squealed raucously when his finger slid inside her bowels. She felt his other hand slip underneath her and rub her dripping pussy. Here she was, getting her clit diddled and ass fingered while moaning like a ten-sickle whore! Hermione wanted to be embarrassed about her behavior, but she just didn’t feel it. She loved getting manhandled by Harry. She loved the pleasure that he made her feel. She loved when he kissed, licked, touched, and fucked her. She had never been so relaxed in all her life!

“Faster, Harry,” she moaned, his finger sliding in and out of her lubed-up ass. She shivered when she felt him lick his way up her spine. When in position, he removed his fingers and grabbed her hips. She kept her face hidden as the head of his large cock pressed against her crinkled hole. 

“That’s so fucking good,” Harry groaned out as the head of his cock popped into her anus. Slowly he pushed in further. Hermione was gripping the sheet hard as she was stuffed from behind. It felt like forever until finally, his hips met her ass. Hermione groaned out. She had never felt so stuffed! Her ass clenched around his cock when he brushed her hair out of the way, and he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Mmmm, Harry,” she whispered lustily when he nibbled on her shoulder and gripped her dangling boobs. “Rub my clit,” she mewled, squeezing his cock with her violated hole. Taking her suggestion, Harry removed one hand from her breast and placed it between her smooth thighs. He used his hand to grope her pussy before pinching her clit between his fingers. She squeaked at the rough treatment of her sensitive nub. Ready for more, Harry began thrusting. It was slow going at first. He didn’t want to hurt her. After a few minutes she loosened, and he saw that she was really starting to get into it. Faster his hips moved and soon he was slapping against her cushy bottom. Her cute, little squeaks were fueling his lust as he slammed into her harder and harder. He took his hand from her breast and used it to grab a handful of hair. He smooshed her face hard into the pillow and used his other hand to slap her fleshy ass hard. 

“HARRY!” she cried out, scandalized at his rough treatment. He only responded by grabbing her cheeks and spreading them apart. Juices ran down the inside of her thighs and soaked the bed underneath. 

“You’re leaking everywhere, Hermione,” he teased, causing her to shake her head in self-consciousness. “Just feel your wet, little pussy,” he told her, reaching down and cupping her moistened cunt. His finger brushed against her clit, setting her off. 

“Ohhh … ohhhhhhhh!” she squealed, her ass clutching his invading cock. The pleasure for Harry intensified, and he was unable to hold back any longer. He groaned as he spilled inside the bookish Head Girl, filling her bowels with his seed. 

Hermione was trembling wildly as she came over his fingers. She could feel her juices running down her legs and knew that she had soaked his hand and the bed underneath. Groans of pleasure escaped her lovely lips as a hot, sticky load filled her asshole. She was blushing harder than she could remember. She had just orgasmed from anal stimulation!  _ ‘He better not tease me,’ she thought as her orgasm continued.  _

**Harry the Head Boy**

The following day, Harry was in a wonderful mood. He had just spent most of the night fucking his best friend’s ass! Who wouldn’t be?

Hermione was a bit embarrassed at first but calmed when he didn’t tease her about it. He didn’t want to scare her away from their bedroom activities. Hermione could be a little skittish at times. He went to class, and they were just as boring as they always were. He saw Susan Bones in class. She blushed when their eyes met. She did smile, however. He was still waiting on her to figure out a time that they could be alone. He had many plans for the busty redhead. After class, he ran into a different redhead, Ginny Weasley. Ginny was a sexy little thing that he would occasionally fool around with. She was batting her eyes at him, letting him know that she wanted to spend some time with him. He certainly wouldn’t turn her down. He would tell her to meet him during dinner. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting during dinner. Hermione was talking about the things they had learned in class while Ron stuffed his gullet. He caught sight of Ginny eyeing him a few seats down. He nodded to her, letting her know that he understood. He turned back to his friends. 

“Hey, Ron, why don’t we practice some moves tomorrow after class. You’re still planning to tryout for all those Quidditch teams you mentioned, right?” he asked his ginger friend. 

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically. Thankfully he didn’t talk with his mouth open. “Yeah. I’m still planning on it! It would be brilliant if I made it on a team. Just imagine! I’d be rich, and famous, and … “ he went on, but Harry stopped paying attention. He learned a long time ago to ignore him when he went on one of his Quidditch rants. Ripping a piece of parchment off one of his graded homework assignments, he used his self-inking quill to write out a note to Ginny. He wanted to see her that night. Hermione already told him not to bother her for sex that night. She said that her bottom was too sore. He guessed that she was telling the truth. He did a number on her sexy ass!

As dinner finished, Harry excused himself from his friends for a moment and walked up to Ginny. She was giggling with her friends about one thing or another. He stealthily handed her the scrap of parchment while greeting her and her friends. He stayed for a moment, chit-chatting with them. A few of her friends were pretty cute as well. He wouldn’t mind getting to know them better. Soon he was back with his friends. Eventually, Ron made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, and the other two went back to their suite. 

“I’m going to go to my room and lay down, maybe read a book,” Hermione said, stretching. “We were up pretty late last night,” her cheeks were tinted pink when saying it. Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, we were. You go get some rest tonight. How about we spend some time together tomorrow?” he asked. Hermione smiled.

“I’d like that,” she said, kissing his cheeks and scampering back to her room. When her door closed, he pulled out some of his school work to kill time before he met Ginny. It was a few minutes until ten when he went out into the hall to wait for her. A couple of minutes after, she showed up smiling. 

“Hey, Harry!” she said happily, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He gladly returned it. They stayed there in the hallway for a few minutes making out before they remembered that anyone could see them. He quickly ushered her inside the common room and into his room. Hermione didn’t know that Ginny was staying the night, and he saw no reason to tell her. She was the one who made the rules between them. Besides, she’d find out in the morning. Closing his door, he turned around and found Ginny already in her bra and panties. He looked her over. She had an incredible body. It was a shame the school robes hid such fantastic curves. Her skin was a milky pale without a flaw to be seen. She had long, smooth legs that ended in wide hips. Her thin waist gave her a bit of an hourglass figure. She had medium-sized breasts and a flat belly. Harry knew from experience that she was completely hairless. 

He watched as her panties fell to her feet, and she stepped out of them as she turned around. Her ass was bubbly and looked just as good as the rest of her. She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground as well. Ginny looked at him and beckoned him to join her. His clothes went flying as he was eager to join her in bed. She giggled at him. Ginny put her hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed on his back. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to suck this beast,” she said, straddling his face and grabbing his cock by the base. Ginny loved to sixty-nine with Harry. She didn’t say anything else. She just got to work sucking his large member with her experienced mouth. Harry moaned into her pussy. The vibration of his moans egged her on, and she rubbed her pussy on his face to let him know that she wanted the favor returned. He squeezed her ass and went to work. Her scent surrounded him as he licked her from her clit all the way to her ass. He could feel her moan on his cock when his tongue ran over her clit. Ginny sucked him even harder when he wrapped his lips around it and massaged the sensitive bundle with the flat of his tongue. 

Ginny groaned as she let go of his abnormally large cock. “Harry …” she moaned, stroking him to keep him hard. She squeaked when he sucked harder. She loved having her clit worked! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lowered her head and took him back into her mouth. Her head bobbed, and she made sure to stroke him at the same time. Harry had taught her well over the last couple of years. Her other hand was fondling his balls expertly while her tongue tickled his head. 

Harry let go of her clit with a wet pop and slid two fingers inside her slutty pussy! He knew exactly where she liked it. He’d explored her G-spot countless times and could find it with his eyes closed. 

Ginny’s eyes went wide, and she squealed on his cock as a powerful orgasm hit her out of nowhere! Her ass was trembling as she saw stars. She closed her eyes and did her best to get him off as fast as possible. She sucked him harder than she ever had! Her head was bobbing rapidly as she stroked him from base to head. She squealed again as she felt herself squirt! She was squirting on Harry’s face! She wanted to be mortified, but couldn’t think straight! She didn’t even realize it when he bucked his hips and started cumming right into her mouth. She wasn’t ready for it and started coughing. She removed her mouth from his cock only to catch a stray shot right in the face. He had cummed on her face many times so it wasn’t a big deal. She stroked him to make sure she got every last drop. When the strokes were dry, she collapsed next to him. She smiled when he vanished her facial. 

“So, ready for round two,” he asked, smiling. She looked down and saw that his cock was still rock-hard! 

“I’m going to need a moment,” she huffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Oh well. He had all night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny continues

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny giggled as Harry held her dainty, little foot up to his lips. She brushed his cheek with her toes as his lips found her smooth arches. She sighed deeply as his lips and tongue worked their way around her sensitive soles. Using her other foot, she placed it on the underside of his large cock and rubbed him. She smiled sexily as he moaned into her foot. 

“I love how you kiss my feet, Harry,” she giggled, wiggling her toes at him. He nipped at her sensitive skin causing her to yelp. 

“I love how you use them to make me cum,” he replied, kissing her ankle. 

“Oh? Are you going to cum on them tonight?” she asked naughtily, stroking his cock with her free foot. “Last time you didn’t. You waited and finished on my ass,” she gasped as he lewdly licked her sole. 

“What can I say? Your ass was just too good,” he told her honestly. Her wide ass could make him cum almost instantly. Ginny giggled. 

“That’s good to know,” she said, watching him worship her foot. She moved her toes to his lips. “Suck on them, please,” she asked with wide inviting eyes. 

He grabbed her other foot and held them together. Lifting them up to his mouth, she pressed them against his lips, desperate for stimulation. Ginny moaned when his tongue slithered over them. Not being satisfied with that, she reached between her legs and began rubbing her moist slit. She was so incredibly horny that she could hardly take it. They had been going at it for over an hour already, and she still wanted more. Ginny wouldn’t consider herself a slut by any means. She hardly ever did anything with anyone other than Harry. When she did get with him, she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. 

Her moans along with the sucking noises that Harry was making, mixed in with the wet squelching coming from her pussy were the only noises that could be heard. She loved all of them! She loved it when Harry commented on the sounds her pussy made. She knew that he loved how wet she would get for him. Her pussy was making very wet noises at the moment. She had two fingers fucking her cunt rapidly while her other hand rubbed her aching clit. Ginny felt him lower her feet and use them to sandwich his cock. 

Ginny closed her eyes and blushed a little. Harry was watching her masturbate while he fucked her feet. She spread her thighs to give him a better show. 

Harry’s eyes were glued to Ginny’s hairless pussy. The way her fingers would stretch her lips was fascinating to him. He had to use all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. The soles of her small feet were so soft and smooth and felt great on his hard member. His breathing intensified as he got closer to completion. “Spread your lips,” he ordered, fucking her feet even harder. She removed her fingers from her soaked quim and used them to spread her lips apart. Harry watched as her pale lips parted and exposed her light pink insides to him. Her insides looked so clean and healthy that he couldn’t wait to be inside of her once again. “Play with your clit,” he told her. 

Ginny bit her lip as she followed his commands. Only Harry knew that she had a little bit of a submissive streak. It made her wet when he would give her commands to follow. She used the hand not holding her lips apart. Her juices were scooped up and used as lube to slowly rub her engorged clit. The pleasure that she received from playing with her clit when added to the naughty tickle from his cock on her feet had her leaking quite a bit. She felt her arousal pooling around her asshole and wanted to drop a finger down there. Her thought was broken when Harry exclaimed, “Here it comes!”

She watched as he took aim and spurted a thick load right onto her spread pussy. Harry moaned as he thrust between her delicate soles, squirting his seed all over her. With his last bit, he spurted some out on top of her pretty feet. Ginny moaned as he held her feet in one hand and jacked-off with the other. She wiggled her toes when a glob of his cum slid down in between them. 

He didn’t let her come down from her pleasure. Harry quickly grabbed her ankles and pushed them until her feet were above her head! He looked at her bent body. Her pussy and ass were completely vulnerable to him. “Stick it in!” he instructed her, poking at her pussy with his massive erection. Ginny quickly reached up and grabbed him by the base. She stroked him a few times before rubbing her lips with the tip of his penis. When she was holding him right against her moist slit, he pushed his hips forward and groaned as he easily slid inside her wet tunnel. 

Ginny gasped out as she took his entire length in one go! She groaned at the pain of being stretched with the pleasure of him reaching areas that she couldn’t with her fingers. Her body was folded over so she could easily see the penetration. She couldn’t look away as he entered her only to come away coated in her juices when he pulled out. Her body being folded allowed him to reach places that he’d never reached before! With a shuddered breath she asked him to go faster. 

Harry was pounding the redhead’s tight, little pussy. He could feel it fluttering around his cock and knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. Her body was beginning to shake as she tightened even further. Her cute mewling sounds turned him more than ever as he stuffed her full of cock over and over again. “Harry!” she squeaked as she started to cum. Harry pulled out and placed the tip against her backdoor. 

Ginny groaned when she felt him pressing against her ass. She didn’t dare deny him, She bit her lip as her body shook through her orgasm, and Harry stimulated her further by rubbing his juice covered tip around her rim. “Ohhhh,” she groaned as the tip slipped inside! The next few minutes were an agony of pain and pleasure as she was stretched to her fullest. She had allowed him to take her ass before, but his cock was big so there was always some stretching once they started up again. She could see inch after inch slowly penetrate her until she felt his hips touch her ass. He used his thumb to rub her pussy as he slowly began to thrust into her. 

Ginny whimpered in naughty pleasure as her bountiful bottom was slowly fucked. His finger slipping over her dampened clit was causing her ass to clench on him. He placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward. Their lips met in a lust-fueled kiss. He sucked on her tongue as his hips collided with her backside again and again. The clap of their damp skin meeting filled her ears as the fat on her ass rippled with every thrust. 

Harry broke the kiss and moved to her slender neck. She gasped softly when he cupped one of her lovely breasts and began fondling it. He pulled on her nipple while his hips moved even faster! Ginny’s body was writhing in pleasure as he fucked her ass with such speed that her boobs were flopping against her chest! She was exhaling in shuddered breaths as her anus clutched his fat rod tightly. Ginny cried out as she started squirting from a massive analgasm that overtook her.

“I can’t hold back, Ginny,” he groaned loudly, still thrusting hard into her tight ass. 

“Inside me!” she cried, unable to stop squeezing his cock. She heard him let out a pleasured sigh and felt his seed fill her bowels. He continued to fuck her, pumping his cum deep inside of her as she squirted against his chest and stomach! Finally, when her insides were full, he stopped thrusting. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her deeply. She happily returned the kiss and cuddled up with him when he rolled off of her. It wouldn’t be long before she tiredly fell asleep next to him. 

The next morning she said goodbye to him and Hermione as she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower for a much-needed shower. Hermione didn’t say anything to him about Ginny being there. It really seemed that she didn’t much care. That was certainly good for him. Instead of letting things get awkward, Harry pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Hermione broke the kiss and slapped his shoulder. 

“Harry! What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” he stated, nibbling on her neck. 

“Well, stop,” she said, fighting back a moan. “I need to get to the library, and you need to shower. You stink like sex.”

“You don’t complain when it’s us that smells of sex,” he replied, pulling her shirt aside and kissing her delicate shoulder. 

“That’s because I’m usually too tired to care,” she giggled as his lips tickled her sensitive skin, and his hand groped her thigh. “Besides, haven’t you had enough? I already said that I’d spend tonight with you.” 

“I could never have enough of you, love,” he said, feeling up her sexy body. Hermione blushed a bit and hopped off of his lap. 

“Unfortunately, you can't’ have any right now. I have school work to do. You can have as much as you want tonight, so be patient,” she said, kissing him on the lips and scampering out before he could pull her back. He checked his watch. Tonight was too far away!

“Goddammit!” Harry said, biting the bullet and going to shower so he could start what was sure to be a very long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some naughty fun with Hermione.

**I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Harry the Head Boy**

**Chapter 6**

Harry pinched the area between his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. He didn’t know why he was acting like this. He wasn’t some sex-starved virgin. Hell, he had spent the night having sex with Ginny. He should be at his wit’s end. Unfortunately, that’s how Hermione had made him feel. He wanted her bad, and he wanted her now. He had spent most of the day just staring at her. She had such a pretty face, and just the sight of it made him smile. The sight of her tight, little body made him hard, however. More often than not, his perversions outclassed his tenderness when it came to girls. He loved Hermione more than anyone, but right now all he could think about was covering her pretty face in his cum. He sat through class after class not being able to concentrate on anything other than her. Just her smell alone nearly drove him mad with desire. He guessed that it was because she had denied him that morning. She never denied him anything when it came to sex. Now, because he couldn’t have it, he wanted it that much more. 

He turned his head and looked at his lovely friend. Her big, beautiful eyes were on the teacher as her hand hastily scribbled words on her long roll of parchment. Harry shook his head. He really needed to hold it together. He was the Head Boy after all. He was supposed to be leading by example. Harry wanted to snort. Let any other boy try to sit by Hermione’s sweet-smelling body and see if they could concentrate. He guessed not. His eyes lowered. Hermione had her school robe open and her legs crossed. Her plaid skirt was riding up her creamy, pale thighs. The vision of their smoothness had his cock hard. He squirmed while trying to control himself. Harry took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He really needed to practice at Occlumency. Hermione shifted her body, trying to get comfortable. Doing so caused her skirt to ride up even further, showing off nearly her entire thigh to him. He gulped noisily and was surprised that Hermione didn’t turn to look at him. Thankfully for Hermione, they were sitting in the back of the classroom. Nobody would be able to ogle her gorgeously smooth leg. They wouldn’t be able to see Harry’s gargantuan tent springing up from his trouser covered groin. 

‘C’mon Harry! You can do it. Control yourself,’ he urged himself on. He placed his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes. He hummed what was supposed to be some Indian mantra while slowly rubbing his temples. That did make Hermione finally look over. She saw what he was doing and looked down to see his massive erection and she snorted and held back a laugh. She didn’t know why he was acting like that. At least she didn’t until she realized that she was showing off a whole lot of leg. She rolled her eyes then smirked knowing that she could have a little bit of fun with him. She turned away from him and waited until she peripherally saw him open his eyes. “Innocently”, she placed her hand on her thigh and lightly stroked it. She had to be careful as her hand playing with the smooth, tender skin of her thigh felt really good, and she didn’t want to turn herself on too much. She still had to pay attention in class after all. 

Harry brushed the light drops of sweat beading on his forehead as Hermione’s small hand played with the delicate skin of her sexy leg. He tried to look away, but her smooth skin along with the knee-high socks that she was wearing captured his attention like never before. Then she moved her hand and accidentally exposed the rest of her leg along with her silky panties. He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn that he smelled the scent of her intoxicating arousal. Unable to control himself any longer, he placed his hand on her thigh. He watched for her reaction. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He did his best to smile at her, but she just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the teacher. Seeing as she didn’t say no, he slid his hand up and down the smooth skin. The flesh of her inner thigh was incredibly soft and smooth. He heard Hermione’s breathing rate increase when he began using the tip of his finger to draw patterns on her creamy inner thigh. His fingers explored her from her knee, all the way up to the edge of her panties. He could definitely smell her arousal now. It was hard to miss. He knew her scent better than she knew it herself. He let his hand slide back down to her knee. 

Hermione blushed when his fingers slid around to the back of her knee. Her pussy tingled as he affectionately played with the sensitive skin behind her knee, and her panties became damp when he tickled her there. She gasped lightly, trying to keep her voice down which was very difficult. His other hand joined into the fun and started pawing at her panty-covered pussy. Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. She wanted to tell him off about being inappropriate during class time, but she couldn’t do so without letting out a loud, whorish moan and alerting the entire class to the situation. Hermione’s body shivered as his fingers danced over the soiled material of her underwear. She clamped her thighs shut when his finger began rubbing her aching clit. Unfortunately, that trapped his hand between her legs, and he continued to caress her hardened bundle of nerves. Hermione had to continuously and secretly wave her wand to vanish the scent of her pussy juice. It wouldn’t do for her to be found out.

She wanted to kick herself for not wearing a bra today. Her sensitive nipples were so hard, and every time that they rubbed against the inside of her loose shirt, it caused a pulse of pleasure to shoot straight to her already dripping pussy. Her body shuddered when Harry took things to the next level. His hand slipped down into her panties. No longer was there a barrier between them, and the skin on skin contact felt even better to her. Now she had to deal with the distraction that the wet sounds coming from between her legs were causing. Hermione desperately tried to pay attention to the lecture the professor was giving. Of course, Harry’s fingers gliding between her damp lips were making things difficult for her. Subconsciously, she parted her legs slightly. She unknowingly wanted him to keep going at that very moment. The naughtiness of the situation was turning her on even more. Her quill nearly snapped in her hand when Harry started working on her clit. Around the edge of her sensitive nub his fingers traveled, never directly touching it, but stimulating it nonetheless. Hermione let out a shuddered breath then swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes began fluttering as she felt a very strong orgasm approaching. Her tight, little body squirmed in anticipation. Harry’s fingers, no longer content with just gliding over her outsides, penetrated her as deep as they could go. A moan passed through her plump lips, and she spread her thighs wide letting Harry know exactly what she wanted. Harry’s hand was exploring every inch of her exposed skin as his other hand pumped up and down and in and out, rubbing her G-spot in a way that he knew that she loved. 

Harry heard Hermione quietly babbling to herself as she opened her legs to him. He roughly finger-fucked his best friend, thanking his quick thinking when he cast a slight confundus charm on their little area. The squelching of her pussy was a sound that would never get old to him. Her drenched pussy gripped his fingers as he pulled out and gave resistance when he pushed them back in. He curled his fingers and smiled as Hermione mewled. He knew all her favorite spots. Soon, his hand was moving rapidly, and Hermione was squirming in her chair, mewling like the horny sex-kitten that she was and bucking her hips when he hit a very pleasurable spot. 

Hermione’s eyes widened when her pussy clamped down on his invading fingers, and she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from squealing out. She could feel the juices escaping her horny cunt, drenching her panties and wetting the chair that she was sitting on. Her body spasmed as her orgasm rolled through, making her thrash when he touched her clit. Finally, it was too much and she gripped his forearm to stop him from fingering her anymore. “Enough!” she whispered huskily, breathing deeply. Harry just smiled and pulled his wet hand out of her panties. He didn’t remove them completely, however. He still kept his hands on her legs, playing with the back of her knee, and rubbing her thigh. Hermione kept her legs spread and allowed him to continue. It felt good after the intensity of her orgasm. Before she knew it, the class was over. She had missed a good chunk of it, and she wasn’t able to finish her notes! Hermione glared at him and huffed. She would make him pay for that. They both straightened themselves up and left for their suite. 

Harry was glad that that was the last class of one of the longest days of his life. He and Hermione walked side by side, not saying a word as they made their way back to their rooms. Once inside, he saw Hermione turn to him to say something. She probably wanted to berate him for making her miss some of her notes. That was his payback for her not giving him wild sex that morning. While normally he found it amusing to hear her tell him off, right now he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to talk, and he definitely didn’t want to listen. He tossed his bag on the ground and walked determinedly to Hermione. 

Hermione was about to tell him off for fooling around during class when he walked right up to her and grabbed her by the ass, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She squeaked into his mouth as he lifted her up, making her skirt ride up. Harry pinned her against the wall and roughly pulled her panties out of the way. Hermione squealed when she felt his very big cock slip into her still wet tunnel. She couldn’t say no even if she wanted to. He was already spearing her folds as she grunted into his mouth with every thrust. His hands were roughly groping her delicate ass as he pounded her sweet pussy. Hermione was able to break the kiss to moan deeply and bury her face in his shoulder. “Fuck, your pussy is so tight, Hermione,” Harry whispered huskily into her ear, causing her face to burn red. His dirty talk could still make her embarrassed. What he said was true, however. 

Hermione was indeed tight. Secretly, it was something that she was proud of. She liked being tight for him. She loved bringing him as much pleasure as he brought her. Hermione could feel the tightness as he penetrated her folds over and over. Her pussy would grip him tightly, desperately trying to keep him inside before he slid back in, spreading her walls and earning her another moan from his lips. Feeling a little affectionate, she rubbed her face against the side of his neck as he continued to fuck her. Her tongue lashed out and licked him repeatedly before her lips clamped down on him, and she kissed, licked, and nipped at his skin. 

Harry, being in the throes of passion, pinned her against the wall and made sure that she wouldn’t fall before removing his hands from her ass and ripping her shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere as Hermione squealed. Harry was bouncing her on his cock with both hands as his mouth devoured her jiggling tits. Hermione was mewling as his lips and tongue stimulated her erect nipples, and her tight, wet cunt was being stuffed full of cock. Her pussy was squeezing him tightly, and he knew that she was about to cum again. Pushing her against the wall, he thrust as hard and as fast as he could, earning cries of pleasure from her. The wet squelching of her pussy gave way to the sound of her wails as her pussy fluttered over his penetrating cock. Harry groaned into her tits as her pussy milked him. He was unable to stop himself from spurting a healthy load of cum deep inside of her. Her pussy continued to milk him as he pushed further inside of her, trying to paint her insides white. Hermione just wrapped her arms and legs around him and shuddered. Finally being milked dry, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Hermione’s forehead. 

“That was fantastic,” he groaned, tired from the exertion. He put Hermione on her feet and straightened up. He was so content that he didn’t expect the hard punch to connect with his shoulder. 

“Oww! What was that for?” Harry asked, rubbing his sore shoulder. 

“Making me miss part of my notes!” Hermione huffed, walking to the bathroom to clean the cum dripping down her inner thighs. Harry snorted. Hermione would never change, and he didn’t want her to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
